Chuu
) | birth_place = Chungju, North Chungcheong Province, South Korea | height = 160cm (5'3") | weight = 43.8kg (97 lbs) | blood = A | position = Main Vocalist, Face of the Group | signature = | sns = Instagram (former) | instrument = Piano | color = Peach (피치색) | animal = Penguin (펭귄) | fruit = Strawberry (딸기) | emotion = Hope (소망) | reveal = December 14, 2017 | single = "Heart Attack" | previous = Yves | next = Go Won }}Chuu (Hangul: 츄) is the tenth revealed member of LOONA and a member of its third sub-unit, LOONA / yyxy. She was born as Kim Ji Woo (Hangul: 김지우) on October 20, 1999 in North Chungcheong, South Korea. She debuted on December 14, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Chuu" on December 28, 2017. History Early life Chuu was born and raised in Chungju, Chungcheong Province, South Korea, with her parents and two younger brothers. She attended Saet-byul Elementary school and San-nam Middle school. Growing up, Chuu had always wanted to be a singer. However, she was not given support from her mother due to her familiarity with the difficulties of becoming a singer. Despite that, Chuu continued to pursue her dream with the approval of her father.SBS Love FM In order to become a singer, Chuu applied and was accepted as a singer major at Hanlim Multi Arts High School in Seoul in 2015. Later, she became a trainee at FNC Academy in 2016.Chuu Navilerra Cover Sometime after, she left FNC Academy and joined Music Works. It was also around this time that Chuu started her popular Instagram account. Wanting to further challenge herself, Chuu departed from Music Works to seek for a new agency. Although she auditioned for JYP Entertainment and YG Entertainment's "The Black Label", she was not accepted into either one of them. On November 11, 2017, Chuu made her final post on Instagram before disappearing. Seemingly unrelated, a member of LOONA, named Yves, appeared in episode 230 of LOONA TV on December 6. A day later, the teaser for LOONA's 10th member was released. Not until days after the episode of LOONA TV, a fan of Chuu's noticed that Yves' phone had a sticker given to Chuu on her birthday two months before. As a result, many fans had predicted that the new member would be the well known 'Instagrammer' "Kim Ji Woo". These were later confirmed on December 13 when it was announced the new member was Chuu.Chuu History Compilation by Casker On February 9, 2018 Chuu graduated from Hanlim Multi Arts School alongside Kim Lip. 2017 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA Chuu released her solo single album "Chuu" on November 28, 2017 and subsequently debuted as a member of LOONA. 2018 : yyxy Chuu later debuted as a member of yyxy with members Yves, Go Won and Olivia Hye on May 30, 2018 with the mini-album beauty&thebeat. 2019 : Dating Class Chuu starred in the web drama Dating Class along with Gyuri of fromis_9 and Seoham from KNK. The airing started on May 10, 2019. Profile * Stage Name: Chuu (츄) ** Japanese: チュウ (Chuu) * Birth Name: Kim Ji Woo (김지우; 金智雨) * Name Meaning(s): ** 金 (김/Kim) means "gold, metal".金 - Wiktionary ** 智 (지/Ji) means "wisdom, knowledge".智 - Wiktionary ** 雨 (우/Woo) means "rain."雨 - Wiktionary ** “Chuu” in Japanese (チュウ or チュッ) is onomatopoeia for a kiss. * Nickname(s): Jiwooming (지우밍), Vitaming (비타밍), Chuuming Girl (츄밍), Potatowoo (감자우), Ming Princess, Ming (밍), Chomp * Birth date: October 20, 1999 (age ), 12:09 PMFan account: 190314 fansign (@ivytwts) * Horoscope: Libra * Blood type: A * Birth place: Chungju, Chungcheong Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: Yves, Go Won, Olivia Hye * Family: Parents; two younger brothers * Body statistics: 160 cm (height), 43.8 kg (weight), 235mm (US 6.5, EU 37) (shoe size), 13 (ring size)Fan account: 190314 fansign (@ivytwts) * Education: Saet-byul Elementary School, San-nam Middle School, Hanlim Multi Arts High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position: Undetermined ** yyxy: Main vocal ** LOONA: Main vocal * Instruments: Piano * Hobbies: Playing Nintendo with members, collecting stickers, watching movies at dawn, watching night scenery, writing in diary * Likes: Fans, bike/car ride along Han River, photos of other members * Dislikes: Hot things, diets, painful things * Personality: Bubbly, friendly, talkative, child-like, optimistic Discography Single albums * "Chuu" (2017) OSTs * "Princess Pring OST" (2016)어른이 되고 싶어 Collaborations * "See Saw" (with Go Won, featuring Kim Lip) (2018) Filmography Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * She was suspected to be the 10th girl because her Instagram account was deleted shortly after her "Who's Next Girl?" teaser was released. * Before her debut, she was very well known because she had a popular Instagram account. * She is good friends with Momoland's JooE, Red Velvet's Yeri, and WJSN's Yeonjung. * Chuu and Kim Lip have known each other since middle school and attended the same high school. * Chuu's stage name is derived from her real name Jiwoo (지우), which is roughly pronounced "JEE-OO". * One of Chuu's other possible stage names was Adam. Chuu thought it was derived from the Korean word for "adorable" but it actually referred to the idea of Adam and Eve.NCT Night Night 09/13/18 ** Go Won and Olivia Hye were later teased about possibly receiving the same stage name.LOONA TV #272LOONA TV #319 * Her zodiac sign is Libra. * Her role model is Ariana Grande. * She used to be a The Music Works trainee. * She prefers dresses over pants. * According to YeoJin during a V LIVE, Chuu is cute and often speaks in the third person (e.g. "Jiwoo is going to take a shower", "Jiwoo night" instead of "Good night", "Chuu is cold", etc.). * Out of all of the members' debut songs, her debut song "Heart Attack" has the most views on Youtube. * Chuu is the creator of the Chuu heart, also known as Apple heart and Bite heart. * Chuu did Taekwondo for 7~8 years and has a 3rd degree black belt. * Chuu is best friends with Gyuri of fromis_9. They met when the two of them were guests on Idol Room and became best friends through the webdrama Dating Class, which they both starred in.Allkpop, Interview See also References Navigation pt-br:Chuu Category:Chuu Category:Members Category:LOONA Category:yyxy